pgafandomcom-20200214-history
Final Four 2009
}}} | aboveclass = fn summary | image = | caption = } | labelstyle = white-space: nowrap | header1 = Final Four 2009 | label4 = Caption | data4 = } | label5 = Date | data5 = December 3, 2009 | label6 = Attendance | data6 = "about 10,000" | label7 = Venue | data7 = Freedom Hall | label9 = City | data9 = Louisville, Kentucky | label10 = Last Event | data10 = Cargado Completamente | label11 = Next Event | data11 = Crossfire }} Final Four 2009 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the Professional Grappling Association (PGA) which took place on December 3, 2009, from Freedom Hall in Louisville, Kentucky. The show featured the finals of the World Juniors Cup, a Gauntlet Match for the U.S. Tag Team Championship, and a Fatal Four-Way match for the World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship. This Final Four follows Cargado Completamente and is the first event in the Final Four lineage. Final Four 2009 Results *Pre-show Match: The Mime defeated Randy Maldonado. **The Mime KOed Maldonado with the Silencer sleeper. *Pre-show Match: "Man of 80,000 Holds" Chad Vanderquack and Immediate Future (Kirkwood Gaps, Solstice, and Manx Bohica) defeated Kraken Wize and The Colony (Poca-hauntus, Thanksgrieving, and Larry Little Feather. **Vanderquack pinned Kraken with the Vanderquackendriver II. **This was a Gregory Michael Funman Farewell Match. *World Junior Heavyweight Championship Match: Brian Genius © and Raijin Narukami fought to a No Contest. **The match ended in a time limit draw. *Gauntlet Match for the U.S. Tag Team Championship: The Mountain and the Sky © retained their titles. **Per Gauntlet Match rules, two teams are randomly selected from a field of eight to start and wrestle a normal, one-fall match that can be won by pinfall, submission, disqualification, or countout. The losing team is eliminated. The winning team stays on to face a different team, again selected randomly, and the one-fall matches continue until all eight teams have competed. The last team standing are your U.S. Tag Team Champions. **Lucharesu.com defeated The Puppets. **Black Dude defeated Lucharesu.com. **The Cavendish Estate defeated Black Dude. **The Cavendish Estate defeated The Bastards Club. **The Cavendish Estate defeated Guns For Hire. **The Mountain and the Sky defeated The Cavendish Estate. **The Mountain and the Sky defeated The Cool Kids Far East. *XX-Division Title Tournament Finals Match: Pru defeated Ruth Toskala. **Rusty Cooledge soccer kicked Ruth and dragged Pru onto her for the pin, making Pru the first ever PGA XX-Division Champion. *World Juniors Cup Third Place Deciding Match: Yoshihiro Jin defeated Stevens N. Stevens. **Per the match stipulations, Jin became an entrant in the Ladder War at PGA Crossfire. *World Juniors Cup Finals Match: Rusty Cooledge defeated Brian Genius. **Rusty pinned Genius after a soccer kick to the head. **Genius was already exhausted after a grueling 30-minute match previously in the show. *World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship Fatal Fourway: King Falcon © defeated Brutal Chambers, Slyclops IX, and Brandon O'Brien. **Falcon pinned O'Brien following a simultaneous Falcon Special to both O'Brien and Chambers. External Links * Final Four show report Category:Pay Per View events